Shareen's Wedding
by CJ Jade
Summary: Part 1 of my Celebration series. The Doctor, Jack and Rose go back to London for Shareen's Wedding. [Please Read Author's Note]


**Author Notes:** I wrote this back before The Empty Child was released here in America, so Jack's character is going to be off. But unlike some stories this will not be a Jack/Doctor/Rose romance story. I am strictly a Doctor/Rose fan. This is a pointless series to get me warmed up to the Doctor Who universe. All meant for fun with not plot in slight for miles just pointless fluff, so please don't be harsh. As I said I am American so sorry if the dialogue or terms are used incorrectly.

**Story was not Beta read, because I don't have a beta reader yet!**

**Pairing:** Ninth-Doctor/Rose;

**Summary:** Rose's comes back for Shareen's Wedding, but it's not the homecoming she thought it would be.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.

**Rate: **R

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Season 1—okay episode 11-13 have not happened.

Shareen's Wedding

Shareen Thomas was Rose's best friend had been since they were small children. They both grew in the Powell Estate, Shareen used to live a floor below her. But a year ago—two years ago by their time she moved ten minutes away to be closer to her job. But she was getting married her mother called her to tell her that she and Doctor had been invited. This was the only reason she was going through every piece of clothing she had.

The Doctor had on a pair of black slacks with a deep green jumper and his old faded leather jacket. Jack on the other hand made his job to out do the Doctor. Knowing that this was a special event he came out in a pair of black slacks with a white button up dress shirt and black blazer.

"Good Evening Doctor," Jack smirked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Is Rose ready," Doctor asked ignoring him.

"I am," Rose said walking in the room.

She walked out in a deep red knee length dress. The skirt of the dress flared out as did the long sleeves. But other then that it curved and molded itself to her body like a second skin. The fabric appeared to be velvet but the doctor knew it wasn't because he bought it for her a few months back for a party they never went to. She had matching shoes and a purse that she somehow talked him into buying. Her blond hair was pinned up neatly. And never in his life had he seen a woman look so beautiful. Even Jack was at a loss for words.

"You look amazing Rosie," Jack grinned kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," Rose blushed. "I never got to wear this when we were in New Orleans so I thought I'd wear it tonight."

"Why didn't you get to wear it," Jack asked leading her to the Doctor.

"Don't ask," Rose sighed with a smile.

"You're beautiful," Doctor told her.

"Now stop it the both of you or I'm going to be as red as my dress," Rose joke.

Doctor opened the door of the Tardis taking Rose's hand. Jack was used to this now, they always held hands then didn't understand why people thought they were together. It was a beautiful June evening so she didn't have to worry about being cold. By their time it had been three months since she came back from being gone for a year. But in her time it had been more like five, but she didn't tell her mother that. She has been with the doctor for almost six months now and she loved every minute of it.

Shareen was getting married to a lawyer. Shareen had taken a full time job at the mall in one of their shop and that was how she met Connor Giles. He needed a gift for his mother and bumped into a Shareen. Rose has been gone for two months and she was a wreck. They began talking and the next thing she knew she was in love. Then when Rose came back she made a quick trip to see her until she left again.

"Rose," Shareen laughed seeing her. "Oh my you look amazing."

"Thank you," Rose said blushing again. "This is The Doctor and our friend Jack Harkness."

"So you travel with Rose too," Shareen asked.

"Just until I find something better," Jack winked.

"Something better," Doctor repeated.

"And The Doctor," Shareen said with a frown especially when she saw their hands interlocked. "Please come in everyone is dying to see you Rose."

Shareen couldn't help but not like the Doctor. He had kidnapped Rose for over a year, that was the only way she could explain it. Rose Tyler could not go a week without calling her; they were sisters in everyway but blood. It was she who helped her get over Jimmy Stone. It was she who played matchmaker with her and Mickey. And then suddenly Rose decides to leave, no that couldn't be it.

"Take a girl traveling for a year and you get mentally hanged to death," Jack joked looking around.

"Or slapped," Doctor mumbled.

"I thought we were going to let that go," Rose smirked. "Now I'm going to go get a drink, don't get into trouble."

The Doctor and Jack both made the 'who me' face as she walked off. Jack suddenly felt like he should have worn something a little more him. Doctor looked at him with a knowing glance as they made their way through the room. Doctor actually cursed it but he was hoping Mickey would be here. At least he would have one person besides Rose on his side. Instead all he got were a bunch of Rose's friends whispering about him and Jack.

"Rose Tyler," A red hair woman said. "It that really you or am I imaging it?"

"Hello Peggy," Rose answered with a smile.

"Which one of them is this Doctor bloke," Peggy asked.

"The one with the leather jacket," Rose told her smiling.

"You broke up with a prize like Mickey for that," Peggy exclaimed. "He's like twice your age and those ears. At least the other one is somewhat sexy."

"Please don't tell Jack that his ego is big enough," Rose glared. "And the Doctor is a wonderful man and I didn't break up with Mickey for the Doctor."

"Then why did you Rose," Peggy asked. "What is so great about that man over there that you left a guy like Mickey? Do know how hard a guy like that is to find now a days. You just threw him away, and for what. To see the world what happens when he gets bored with you?"

"I think that's enough," Shareen said from behind. "This is my engagement party."

"It won't be enough until she realizes what a mistake she made," Peggy told him walking off.

"Thank you," Rose told him with a nervous smile.

"I don't like him and I never will to me he stole you away from us but I want you happy," Shareen explained walking off.

And from there the night went from bad to worse. Mickey came with his new girl friend Trisha, which didn't bother Rose. What bothered her was Trisha and Peggy bad mouthing Rose's taste in men; they couldn't see how she picked the Doctor over Mickey. And poor Connor was stuck in the middle because Shareen hated the Doctor but kind of like the guy. He was honest and Connor liked honest people, as was Jack but Connor knew a con man when he saw one.

"Tonight was a disaster," Rose yelled walking into the Tardis.

"It wasn't that bad," Jack told her lying horribly.

"I got jumped nine times, by three people who hate Mickey but now he's the greatest things since tea," Rose explained.

"And Mickey and Trisha," Doctor sighed.

"I don't care about them," Rose confessed. "What I care about is them thinking I have bad taste in men. Jimmy Stone and Adam aside it's not that bad."

"Jimmy Stone," Jack questioned.

"A boy I dated when I was sixteen," Rose explained. "I was a bet, said he could get me into bed and he did then told everyone about it. If Shareen hadn't been there I would have died."

"Why would he do that," Jack asked. "Why would he want to hurt you like that?"

"It was his idea of fun, he did more than once," Rose mumbled with tears. "He now is married to one of those girls because he got her pregnant."

"Justice," Doctor laughed.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to decide on my dress for tomorrow," Rose announced. "And don't forget Doctor we're having breakfast at my mum's."

Jack held back a laugh at the groan the Doctor gave. He had never met Jackie Tyler but if she was anything like Rose he was actually worried. Rose was a free spirit; she didn't let anything or anyone hold her down. He actually couldn't wait to meet Jackie, but have been given orders not to flirt. Actually the doctor begged him not to because somehow Jackie would blame him for it.

Doctor could still remember the last time he saw Jackie. The way she did as he told her when he yelled at her, it made him fell better. It didn't surprise him one bit when she start arguing with him about what he was doing. He had a lot of respect for Jackie, she raise Rose all by herself. And she loved Rose with all her heart but sometimes she was just impossible to be around.

"Sweetheart," Jackie greeted hugging Rose tightly. "And who is this?"

"Captain Jack Harkness ma'am," Jack greeted kissing her hand.

"Don't even try that with me," Jackie warned moving so he and the Doctor could come inside.

"Try what," Jack asked innocently.

"That right there," Jackie groaned putting her hands on her hips. "Isn't it bad enough that you're infatuated with him?"

"I told you to behave," Rose told him as Jackie rushed off to the kitchen. "And Doctor please attempt to look like you want to be here."

"I am," Doctor defended. "And what did she mean infatuated."

"Just be good the both of you," Rose warned walking off.

"So we only have to stay for breakfast right," Jack asked.

"I hope so," Doctor confessed.

Soon breakfast was served Jack and the Doctor waited until they knew it was safe to eat. Jackie watched them both and never had Jack wanted to get out of a place more then this moment. He actually believed that if she could Jackie would have killed both him and the Doctor.

"Okay I can wait a good year before doing that again," Jack said stepping into the Tardis.

"You're not the one she hates Jack," Doctor explained. "She thinks I stole Rose from her."

"Well didn't you in a way," Jack said. "Rose can never come back she won't be able to go back not after all you've shown her. Rose will never be satisfied with a normal earth now."

"A lot of my companions have come back to live normal lives," Doctor argued. "Like Sarah Jane Smith-Sullivan. She came back and married our old companion Harry Sullivan. They both work for UNIT and have three children, in this year they've been back on earth fourteen years."

"Yea but they're not Rose," Jack reminded him.

Doctor didn't say anything because Jack was correct, Sarah-Jane was not Rose and neither was Ace or any of his other companions. Rose was unique and he had a feeling that no matter how many more companions he had none would even be like her again.

After much deliberation Rose decided on the blue dress instead of the black one. Black seemed too morbid for a wedding in her opinion. But the blue spaghetti strapped dress with the white sweater that went with it worked perfectly. After laying the dress on her bed with the shoes at the side of her bed she went to find her hair pins. She had decided to wear her hair down for the wedding.

She looked at her watch she didn't have to leave for the wedding for a few hours. That would give her a chance to shower before she had to start getting ready. She had sent Jack and the Doctor out to pick up a present. She had told them exactly what to get and where it could be found, she only hoped they listened. Grabbing her towel she started her way towards the showers.

"We should start to get ready," Jack sighed looking at his watch.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing," Doctor asked looking himself up and down.

"That's looks like what you wore to their party last night," Jack observed. "Come on put some creativity in to it."

Doctor watched Jack walk off. Jack was right, he should attempt to dress up for this event, it was the least he could do after all. Walking towards his room he looked around, he had to have something he could wear. He heard Rose moving around singing softly as she got ready. Sitting down on his bed he smiled as her voice got a little louder as she got more into whatever she was doing. She didn't even realize she did this, he knew because he called her on it a few months back and she called him a lair.

As her voice began to lower he started to get ready himself. Everyone already hated him why give them another reason to insult him. He got out one of the suits one of his other incarnations wore to some special event. How many wedding and births had he been to? Bo matter what these event took his mind back to his late wife, Julia. The way she looked in her white dress as she walked towards him. The way she looked when she held their first son, then the way she lit up with their second. Susan had reminded him so much of her, especially the way she looked at David. Susan was lucky, she was not a time lord, so somewhere in time she was living with husband and two son and daughter.

"Well don't you look dashing," Rose smiled as he walked in.

"Are we ready to go," Jack asked picking up Shareen's present.

Rose nodded as she began her way to the door to have to Doctor stopped her. He opened the door for her; she gave him that grin that always melted his heart as she walked through the door. Jack walked out next then the Doctor. The Doctor locked the Tardis up and they were on their way towards the church.

Jack waited for it and smile when the Doctor took Rose's hand as they walked. The church wasn't that far from where the Tardis spent the night. He had changed its location last night so they didn't have to ride with Jackie or Mickey. People were already arriving as they got there, putting their presents in the pile of presents. Walking in the church everyone's eyes were up on them and it made Rose very nervous. But the one thing the Doctor had taught her was how to look calm when you were nervous and scared.

Jack went in first then Rose sat next to him and the Doctor on the edge. Jackie was sitting in front of Rose while Mickey and Trisha sat behind them. The doctor kept a hold of Rose's hand while Jack's arm went on top the bench near her shoulders. Jackie turned around every few minutes to talk to Rose but ignored the Doctor and Jack. Jack was doing his best to ignore Mickey because there was something about him that bugged Jack. Suddenly the music began to play and everyone turned their heads. As the wedding march began they all stood up.

"Oh my," Rose gasped as Shareen came into view. "She looks beautiful."

"Don't all brides on their wedding day," Jack whispered.

"Shush," Jackie said turning around.

Jack and the Doctor exchanged looks, ones that Rose could only smile about. Here were two time travelers, one the last of his race the other one a former time agent dash galactic conman. She could only imagine what they had seen and done before they met her. But here they were afraid of her mother, a simple twenty-first century woman. It was almost funny but she didn't dare laugh, not in the middle of the wedding. That would come later—much later.

The reception was the only part of the wedding they were not looking forward to. Doctor knew what would happen, everyone would be staring at him imaging him dead. Sometime he wished he never brought her home, but he knew that would never work. Unlike with all his other companions she had a home to go back to, they didn't. Sure they all returned home, Ian and Barbara did, as did Harry. He had to leave Sarah-Jane behind there was no way around that. Ace decided after a few years that she wanted to be one her own. Even his own granddaughter left him for a normal life.

Jack went straight for the food, he was starving. He could feel Jackie watching him but he did not let it bother him. He stopped as Mickey walked by him with Trisha. Mickey looked like an okay guy, but he didn't know. There was something about that guy that bugged him. He just couldn't see Rose with him.

"Are you having fun," Rose asked.

"I've had three men _accidentally_ bump against a wall," Doctor told her annoyed.

"Maybe it was an accident," Rose said knowing it wasn't.

"So when do we leave," Jack asked joining them.

"We have to stay for the tossing of the garter and the bouquet," Rose explained.

"She's right," Doctor informed him.

Peggy came over leading Rose to a group of people Doctor didn't recognize. Mickey was dancing with Trisha while Jack was in the corner flirting with some girl. Jackie was talking with Shareen's mother about Rose and when she's going to get married. Doctor stopped when he saw a guy a few years older then Rose lead her to the dance floor. He was about as tall as jack but with lighter hair and what appeared to be grey eyes.

He looked towards Peggy to see her smiling and knew she had been set up. The Doctor sat back for a moment and watched. Jack saw the scene from the corner and excused him self. He saw Peggy with her wide grin and knew something was up. She was trying to set her up, get her to stay here because of some guy. He walked towards the Doctor who noticed Jackie's frown.

"So how much longer are you going to travel," the gentlemen asked.

"I don't know Adian," Rose confessed. "Probably until I get bored I guess."

"We all were so happy when you came back," Adian told her. "But happened to you Rose? Why did you call?"

"I was traveling," Rose explained softly. "I know I should have called my mum but there nothing I can do about that now."

"We all missed you Rose," Adian replied. "We all thought you were dead, Shareen swore Mickey did something to you."

Rose looked away and could see that she was being watched. The Doctor and Jack watched her ever movement, her mum didn't look happy but that was because Adian was Jimmy Stone's cousin. Peggy and a blond girl looked like they got everything they wanted for Christmas, and Adian was getting a little comfortable in the dance.

"Do something," Jackie ordered. "She can not be dancing with him."

"What can I do," Doctor asked.

"I don't know maybe cut in," Jack shrugged.

"The song is almost over," Doctor told him.

"I don't care," Jackie hissed. "That cousin of his humiliated her."

"The song is over in twenty seconds," Doctor informed them both.

"What if he asks her for a second dance," Jack asked.

Luckily he didn't Rose was a getaway to them. Rose could hardly believe that Peggy would bring him as a date. She knew she shouldn't hate Adian because of his cousin but it was so hard not to. Especially since Jimmy and Adian could pass as fraternal twins. But every time she looked at him she saw Jimmy and became sick. And she couldn't handle explaining her self about her traveling again. How many more times was she going to have to explain what happened?

"Doctor," Shareen said.

"Mrs. Giles," Doctor greeted.

"I know it's hard to get Rose back here a lot," Shareen began smiling at how he greeted her. "But can you at least get her back here for her birthday and Christmas?"

"I think I can do that," Doctor vowed.

"And you Rose Tyler," Shareen said in a mocking strict tone. "Better call me every week because I don't want to lose my best mate."

"Never," Rose swore hugging her.

"Sorry about Adian," Shareen whispered in her ear. "If I'd known I would have stopped her."

"I know," Rose replied letting her go.

"Well I better get back to my husband," Shareen laughed walking off.

"So when is your birthday," Jack asked?

"Give me the end of the world any day over that," Rose mumbled falling on her bed.

"You wanted to leave just as much as we do," Jack confirmed with a laugh as he walked in.

"It's just," Rose began. "It's not the way I thought it would be. I knew they'd be mad and confused."

"So what's the problem," Jack asked leaning against the wall.

"I thought a part of me would want to stay," Rose confessed.

"And it doesn't," Jack said taking a on the couch in her room.

"I should miss this life but I don't Jack," Rose frowned. "They were talking and all thought about was the fact that after we left here we were going to the Jupiter Space Station in the year 5421."

"That's alright Rosie," Jack told her. "I miss my home but at the end of the day I wouldn't want to live there forever."

"We still need to get the Doctor something," Jack told her.

"I just want to write in my journal and go to sleep," Rose sighed.

"Okay we'll see you in the morning," Jack replied kissing her on the forehead.

"When I wake up we better be on our way off this planet," Rose yelled as he walked out.

Jack laughed as he walked out of her room towards his own. He knew the Doctor was changing his clothing as well. They actually had a good time in the beginning. He got to know them both a lot better even finding out their birthdays. The Doctor was off doing something he talked about food and supplies then rushed off without changing. Jack was in the control room touching the buttons. He wanted to see if he could get this TV to work.

"What are you doing," Rose asked.

"Trying to get this TV to work," Jack said then stopped as the console started to light up.

"What did you do," Rose asked as the Tardis began to make noise.

"I didn't do anything I just turned this little button," Jack explained wide eyes.

"Oh my god we're moving," Rose yelled.

"No only the doctor can do that," Jack yelled back.

Suddenly they were thrown back against the wall as the Tardis spun through out time and space. Rose picked herself up as they stopped. She knew that it was all in her head when she opened the door they would be in a different part of London. But when she opened she stood completely still because it was not London it was Cardiff and right in front of her was Charles Dicken.

The End


End file.
